


eager to please

by Madfalldyn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Hau wants to try something new with his girlfriend Moon, and show her just how eager he is to please
Relationships: Hau/Moon (Pokemon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	eager to please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



Moon can’t deny that she’s thought about this before. She and Hau have been together for a while now, starting up their romance soon after she moved to Alola. He’s always been eager to please, which is good considering she can never get enough of him. Each time the two of them fuck, she only winds up wanting him more. Still, this is a first for the couple.

Hau insists that, today, he wants to eat Moon out. Even after all they’ve done, it’s enough to make the trainer blush. Hau is always so forward, yet so casual. He’s down for almost anything, and has a knack for Furretting out exactly what it is Moon might want. 

“Well, I just think I’d be good at it, you know?” Hau explains. The two of them met up in their usual oceanside alcove, a tiny strip of sand surrounded by forest that only locals know of, and most are too lazy to visit.

“What makes you think that?” Moon asks, still blushing.

“I eat all the time, obviously! I’m sure it’s different, but I’ve heard it’ll make you feel really good!”

“Where’d you even hear a thing like that, anyway?” Moon asks, not completely over the shock of his sudden suggestion.

“I’m not  _ completely _ innocent, you know? I mean, I was, but I’ve been kinda curious if there was anything else I could do for you. You always make me feel so good, so it’s only fair.”

“Okay, okay,” Moon says, her heart already racing. She reaches down, unbuttoning her shorts. Hau can hardly contain his excitement, bouncing up and down as his girlfriend undresses. Moon is used to Hau seeing her naked, but she can’t deny this is a bit more nerve wracking than usual. It’s something completely for her, and while that’s such a Hau thing, she can’t help feeling thrilled. Still, it doesn’t take her long to get her shorts off, revealing her panties. 

“Oh, are those new? They’re cute!” Hau comments, noticing the print she picked out. Tiny malasada adorn her underwear, and Moon’s blush deepens. She did choose them specifically because of Hau’s penchant for the dessert, but it seems terribly convenient. 

“Y-yeah, they’re new,” Moon answers, looking away. She’s glad he likes them, but it only adds to how flustered she’s getting. Hau doesn’t seem to mind, though. He closes the distance between them, and pulls them down. She kicks both her shorts and panties off then, not bothering with her shoes. Hau rises again, kissing her as he guides her back. When she bumps up against a by-now-familiar rock, she bounces up, taking a seat. 

“I’m new to this, so bear with me!” Hau grins up at her, looking as eager as ever, as he pushes her thighs apart. 

“Didn’t you say you eat all the time?” Moon teases, and the joke helps ease the tension she feels.

Rather than answer, Hau only leans in. He starts by kissing her thighs, pressing his lips to the inside of each leg, taking turns. He’s surprisingly even, but in a way that’s extremely casual. He doesn’t linger too long anywhere, but doesn’t seem to be in a rush, either. It’s enough to drive Moon mad, but just when she begins to consider asking him to move on, he does.

Her soft cry fills the beach, playing contrast to the gentle rumble of the waves. Hau presses his mouth to her lips, pressing his tongue into her. He looks up at her, his bright eyes filled with such eager determination as he explores her folds. Moon reaches down, taking the back of his head in hand. She stares him in the eyes, for a moment, before she throws her head back, losing herself in the building pleasure she feels.

“Ah, Hau!” she cries out, “Right there, that’s so…” 

Each time she cries out, telling him when his efforts feel especially good, Hau remembers. The same passion he carries into Pokemon battling, he uses to memorize where his friend is the most sensitive. It doesn’t take him long to map out Moon’s weak points, and even less time to exploit them. His efforts pay off, his technique proving to be super effective as he delves into Moon.

She whimpers, when she can. By now, she’s almost completely breathless, doing her best to hold on as Hau eats her out. Moon knows she can’t last much longer, but her body betrays her. She wants to hold on for as long as possible, riding the waves of pleasure, but she can’t keep herself from pushing Hau, guiding him in deeper. Nor can she keep from working her hips, grinding her cunt against his face, crying out with each of his movements. 

In the throes of her passion, Moon makes one fatal mistake. She looks down, meeting Hau’s gaze once more. He stares up at her, eyes full of love, so eager and passionate even as she grinds against his face. It’s far too much for Moon to withstand. She cries out, louder than before, her back arching against the cool stone beneath her as she climaxes. Even in the throes of her orgasm, Hau continues his efforts, ensuring Moon feels nothing but absolute bliss.

When he finally pulls back, his friend is panting, desperately trying to catch her breath. He simply beams up at her, waiting.

“I guess you are pretty good at that,” Moon admits, once she’s able to speak. “That was amazing, Hau.”

“It was?” he asks, his smile somehow growing even larger. “Woohoo! I’m so glad, I knew you’d love it!”

“We’ll definitely have to do that again sometime,” Moon says, mostly thinking aloud.

“Oh, yeah, for sure. You looked so cute up there, especially when you came,” Hau gushes, bouncing up and down as he talks. Moon glances down, noticing that Hau’s shorts don’t  _ quite _ completely hide his arousal.

“You liked that too, huh?” she asks, and Hau stops bouncing, then scratches the back of his neck.

“Well, yeah… I love it when you have a good time!” he answers.

“We’ll have to take care of that before we go back, huh?”


End file.
